HEMBRA
by AlexxRomannce
Summary: Rebeca es una muchacha normal, comun y corriente... hasta que descubre que sus padres son KIRA, y decide cambiar el mundo ella sola.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 INICIO

"Todo aquel que merece morir recibirá su castigo" Ojala nunca hubiera pensado en esto.

Ahora, a punto de morir, a 40 segundos de morir, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Solo de esto, ya que no me arrepiento de haber sido Kira. Yo limpie este planeta, durante mi reinado todo fue paz. Pero las desgracias de las que siempre me hablo Ryuk han llegado y de la peor manera que yo pude imaginar.

Hace años, cuando Rebeca nació, no había problema. Todo estaba en paz, incluso, al ver que mi imagen había cambiado, L dejo de sospechar tanto de mí. La única vez desde entonces que dudo fue la primera vez que la lleve al edificio. Todos estaban emocionados por conocerla (en especial Matsuda ¬¬) pero salí de la habitación menos de 10 minutos con Misa para hablar, y cuando volvimos **estaba Aizawa apuntándole con una pistola a mi hija.**

Inmediatamente corrí hacia ella, estaba bien. Misa comenzó a darle "golpes"(a su modo) a Aizawa preguntándole una y otra vez porque hacia eso. Según lo que nos dijeron, mientras no estábamos, pasó esto:

Ryuk: Pss, Matsuda

Matsuda: ¿Qué pasa shinigami?

Ryuk: Tengo que decirte algo importante

Matsuda: Claro, puedes decir lo que sea.

Ryuk: ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

Matsuda: O_O ¿Pero que podría hacer yo por un shinigami?

Ryuk: Mata a la hija de Light

Matsuda: O_O Ah, jaja por un momento pensé que lo decías en serio, je

Ryuk: ¬¬ (Pensando: porque se lo dije a él precisamente)

Aizawa: ¿Pasa algo? Yo no he sabido nada sobre algún chiste respecto a Kira ¬¬

Matsuda: Ay, vamos Aizawa no tienes por qué ser tan amargado. Lo que pasa es que el shinigami dice cosas muy graciosas

Ryuk: de acuerdo si no lo harás, Aizawa, mata a la hija de Light

Aizawa: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y porque nos lo pides a nosotros?

Ryuk: Porque no quiero desaparecer y porque si esa niña no desaparece ahora, el futuro está condenado a ser un infierno

Aizawa: Pero, porque si solo es una bebe

Ryuk: Porque si ya existe un Kira y un segundo Kira, den por seguro que esa niña se convertirá en el tercer Kira.

Aizawa: Que? Eso es imposible!

Ryuzaki: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Ryuk: Eso es lo de menos, ahora mátala si no quieres morir.

Matsuda: No lo hagas Aizawa, encontraremos la manera de evitarlo

Ryuzaki: ¿En serio lo harás? ¿Crees tener el valor de matar a una niña por salvar el mundo?

Aizawa: Ah! Claro que sí, si es por salvar a todos claro que lo haré (saca su pistola)

En ese momento, Misa y yo volvimos

Matsuda: Aizawa no!

(Bang!) Se escucho un fuerte balazo en el edificio. Afortunadamente Aizawa no tiene muy buena puntería, o agallas y le dio a la pared. Aizawa cayó al suelo, rendido. Después de lo que ya les conté, salimos de la habitación para hablar con Ryuk.

Light: Bien, ahora sí, con toda la calma del mundo ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Misa: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ryuk?

Ryuk: escuchen, no les dije nada a ellos pero no estuvo bien que dejaran que Rebeca naciera

Light: ¿Por qué?

Ryuk: Light, creo que es bastante obvio, pensé que eras inteligente. Rebeca es hija de dos portadores de una Death Note y tú hiciste que tocara una desde que nació. Sería ridículo que creciera como una humana normal.

Light: Mmm, tienes razón pero no hay otra forma…? Es decir, la única salida que tenemos? ¿Matarla?

Ryuk: Tendrán que elegir entre su vida y la de ella, ustedes decidirán.

Misa: La de ella!

Light: Misa cállate! Esperaremos a que crezca, creo que no es necesario que muera ahora, tal vez podamos controlar todo.

Ryuk: Jajaja esto será divertido

Light: Mientras tanto Ryuk, tu no digas nada respecto a este tema ¿entiendes?

Salí de esa habitación y me dirigí al auto. Después de unos minutos Misa y Rebeca o Reby (como le decía Misa) llegaron. No dijimos nada en todo el camino y volvimos a casa. Desde ese día, nunca volvimos a tomar el tema, a demás por que tenían miedo. Yo decidí seguir con los planes que tenía, cada año fue igual tal vez incluso aburrido.

Hasta hace tres, cuando inicio todo.

Yo estaba en el edificio donde solía vivir un tiempo. Cerca de las 5 pm llegó Misa. No quería que me tragara la tierra como muchos dicen, QUERIA QUE SE LA TRAGARA A ELLA! No soporto que este de hostigosa todo el tiempo. En fin, esa noche fui a casa solo para llevarme la sorpresa de que lo que por tanto tiempo detuve, había iniciado. Rebeca había encontrado la Death Note.

Tuve que contarle todo, desde que inició. Omití algunas cosas, no quería que le gustara esto de matar. Cuando termine lucía muy confundida y se retiro a su habitación. Misa estaba asustada y también se fue. Yo me quede ahí sentado en la mesa pensando que rayos haría a partir de entonces, hasta que, por desgracia, por mi mente paso que podría mantener todo bajo control. Me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, excepto porque Reby no había ido a la escuela. Se sentó a desayunar con nosotros pidiendo que le mostrara como sucedían los asesinatos de Kira. Yo no quería pero no me gusta dejarla con la duda. Así que lo hice.

Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando interrumpieron un programa matutino para avisar que un hombre estaba sobre la orilla de un edificio a punto de caer en la ciudad. En las imágenes podía ver detrás de él a otro hombre amenazándolo con una pistola. La mujer que estaba dando el reportaje menciono el nombre del amenazante e inmediatamente Rebeca volteo a verme. Comprendí el mensaje y lo escribí. 40 segundos después la mujer volvió a hablar diciendo que había muerto.

**Tenía miedo de que esto pasara. **

**Mire a mi hija, no tenía miedo alguno, contrario de eso estaba riendo. Estaba feliz. Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba mal.**

**Avance de Próximo capitulo**

**Rebeca: ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Más bien ¿Cómo va a terminar?**

**Light: La profecía de Ryuk está por iniciar (imagen de Rebeca con la Death Note)**

**Ryuk: Jaja jaja ahora si comienza la diversión para mí.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Febril. **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

FEBRIL

Siempre que despierto me pregunto ¿Por qué diablos sigo viva? Mi vida está podrida, solo merezco morir. Lo sé perfectamente y aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hago. Me gusta. Es como una droga para cualquier hombre o, como una manzana para Ryuk.

Todo comenzó hace tres años. En esos días mi vida era normal, al menos para una chica de 14 años a la que su madre es modelo y su padre nunca está en casa porque trabaja para el FBI en el caso KIRA. Lleva años con eso. Antes pensaba que estaba trabajando en vano, me daba flojera pero ahora que ya se la verdad sobre mis padres, que son Kira, lo admiro y mucho.

Mis amigas solían decir que se sentían incomprendidas. Yo no me sentía así pero a veces sentía que no encajaba y con esa experiencia me acostumbre a la soledad. Un día después de clases, llegue a casa y me da cuenta de que faltaba una libreta entre mis cosas. Me puse a buscar y rebuscar por toda la casa; en mi cuarto, en la cocina e incluso en el baño. Después de dirigí al librero de la sala, les juro que nunca había tocado ese mueble, a mi no me gusta leer. Saque como un millón de libros, todos aburridos y empolvados. Los lancé al suelo y cuando el librero quedo vacio me di por vencida.

Volví a colocar uno a uno cada libro. Ryuk estaba detrás de mí observándome. Luego rió. Yo voltee algo molesta y le pregunte el motivo de su risa, el me dijo que no debía culparme por lo que iba a ocurrir, que era culpa de mis padres. Me confundió pero continué guardando los libros. **De pronto algo llamó mi atención, una extraña libreta negra que tenía escrito en frente "Death Note". Ryuk rió de nuevo, esta vez a carcajadas, pero no le puse atención. La puse sobre un sillón y continué guardando libros, mientras Ryuk tomaba una manzana y con cada mordida que le daba, soltaba una carcajada en verdad diabólica. **

Toda la tarde estuve haciendo tarea. La verdad, olvide lo de la libreta, solo la había puesto entre mis cosas. Ya más tarde llegaron mis padres. Mi mamá había ido a ver a mi papá ya que tenía tiempo sin verlo, bueno en realidad menos de una semana pero ya saben cómo es ella. Apenas escuche el portazo y salí de mi habitación a recibirlos. Platicamos y luego cenamos. Me despedí para ir a dormir y en cuando llegue a mi habitación vi la libreta que había encontrado esa tarde. Entonces, la tome y salí al comedor donde seguía mi padre. Le pregunte que era, y se quedó perplejo, como si supiera que eso tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, pero no quería afrontarlo. Escuche el fuerte ¡crash! De un plato romperse, era mi mamá quien casi se desmaya cuando me vio.

Mi papá me explico todo, desde que la encontró hasta el día de hoy. Me sorprendí mucho, enterarse de que una es hija de KIRA y del segundo KIRA no es tan fácil. Decidí no decir nada hasta despejar bien mi mente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Pensaba en que sería de mi vida desde ahora, si en verdad podría vivir con ese pensamiento, mis padres son unos asesinos. Mi padre el "Justo" y mi madre la "Tonta" ¬¬.

Me ahogue en mis pensamientos hasta que me quede dormida.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño pero eficiente. No soy como mis padres pero tampoco una santa. Tenía a mis enemigos. Me imagine a todos juntos en el techo de un edificio. Yo estaba de pie, en una orilla, podía caer pero no tenía miedo. Toda la gente que alguna vez me hizo daño estaba frente a mí, tirada en el piso y sangraban. Lloraban y suplicaban que tuviera piedad, pero no la tuve y en menos de un minuto había escrito todos sus nombres en la Death note. Luego murieron. Sonreí con satisfacción y me lance del edificio, no caí, tal vez por eso estaba feliz, la muerte de toda esa gente… incluso habían personas que nunca en mi vida había visto. Luego llegó Ryuk, no sé cómo pero pude subirme sobre él, a pesar de que ni siquiera puedo tocarlo. Bajamos pero no era la ciudad que había visto desde arriba, era una especie de desierto,** era lo que una vez Ryuk me había descrito como Mundo Shinigami.**

Luego desperté. Mire el reloj: 7:30 am. De nuevo tarde. Ryuk estaba asomado por la ventana, luego entro a mi habitación. Es increíble como a lo largo de mi vida, siempre, mi mejor amigo ha sido un shinigami. Y justo apenas hace un día me entere de que lo veo gracias a que cuando nací, mi papá hizo que tocara esa libreta.

Me levante y me lave la cara. Me dí cuenta de que tal vez ser hija de Kira's no sería tan malo, tal vez quería eso. En verdad quería seguir sus pasos, tal vez me serviría de algo.

Tome la Death Note y me dirigí a la cocina. A mis padres pareció no importarles que no haya ido a la escuela. Le pedí a mi papá que me mostrara como mataba gente. Volteamos al televisor y había un reporte de un hombre amenazado ¡En hora buena! Cuando escuche el nombre del villano de esa historia voltee a ver a mi papá ¿Por qué rayos aun no había hecho nada? Entonces escribió. **Volví a ver el televisor y pude ver como mi futuro se transformaba, como dejaría de ser la tonta niña de secundaria para convertirme en la diosa del nuevo mundo.**

**Avance de Próximo Capitulo**

**Rebeca (a Light y Misa): No quiero ser como ustedes, quiero ser normal (imagen de ella besando a un muchacho)**

**Light: Misa, no sabes lo que daría por que nada de esto sucediera**

**Ryuk: No puedes huir de lo que no quieres si ya lo tienes…**

**Rebeca: (risa) el debe morir**

**Próximo Capitulo: hechos**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por el los comentarios, ayudaron mucho ya que no me habia dado cuenta de ciertos detalles y pido una sincera disculpa... lo que pasa es que esta historia lleva un tiempo publicada en la pagina .es y estaba acostumbrada a dejar detalles y comentarios en sus respectivas secciones y creo que aqui se me paso... de verdad lo siento pero si gustan pueden leerla en la otra página, ya que estoy mas al pendiente de ella. Otra cosa que si era cierta, el primer capitulo es de Light y los demas son de Rebeca. Lamento no haber aclarado eso.

CAPITULO 3: HECHOS

Después de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, desayunamos, platicamos sobre otros temas y luego me dejaron sola, como siempre. Siempre lo comprendí, mis papás están muy ocupados. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me puse a mirar la televisión. Entendí porque mi papá había decidido limpiar el mundo, en verdad estaba lleno de gente que no merecía vivir. Vi las noticias un rato, hasta que todos los canales comenzaron a decir que la gente de la que hablaban estaba muerta.

-Mamá… -suspire. Apague el televisor y me metí a bañar. El agua siempre me ha hecho relajarme.

Pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer ahora. No solo era hija de alguien que trabajaba en el FBI y alguien que era una modelo, actriz y cantante; sino que también era hija de Kira. Me sentí especial, por primera vez. La gente ya no me estorbaría, ahora solo tendría que convencer a mi padre de que los maté, seguramente no me dejara tocar la libreta para no involucrarme, lo conozco.

Cuando termine de arreglarme apenas había pasado media hora. Limpie la casa, recogí, lave y cosas esas que se hacen. Después de unas 2 horas el aburrimiento me atacó. Decidí ir a la escuela porque (aunque no lo crean) tengo novio. Mi vida era demasiada extraña, pero trataba de ser lo más normal posible.

Me senté en las escaleras de una casa que estaba justo enfrente de la salida de la secundaria en la que estudiaba. Sonó el timbre y entre el montón de chavos que salieron lo vi. Roberto salió junto con sus amigos, me puse de pie y me vio. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia mí. Me pregunto porque había faltado y le mentí que me había quedado dormida. Me besó. Durante unos minutos el único sentido que funcionaba en mi era el tacto, sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Luego sin decir nada nos dirigimos a su casa.

Era genial estar con él. Tal vez no era el más guapo pero, era el chavo mas buena onda de la escuela, se llevaba bien con todos, y eso me encantaba. Entonces empezó a hablar de algo que no me esperaba. Quería tener relaciones conmigo. Nunca pensé escuchar a alguien decírmelo tan directo. Me invito a un hotel. La verdad no estaba segura de si quería hacerlo pero en un momento como en el que estaba viviendo, no me importaba nada.

Acepte.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para la próxima semana. Obviamente no le íbamos a decir nada a nadie. Mis papás me hubieran matado… aunque tal vez mi mamá me habría felicitado. Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa. Aun no habían llegado mis padres. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora. Entre al facebook y entre al perfil de Roberto. Esperaba que al imbécil no se le hubiera ocurrido publicar nuestro plan. Después de unos minutos de asegurarme que no había nada, llegó Ryuk, quien observo el monitor conmigo. Seguí revisando su perfil, hasta que me di cuenta de cierto detalle. Una chica llamada Diana le había llenado hace ya varios días el perfil con mensajes de amor. Lo peor de eso era que la tal "Diana" era una vieja amiga, Linda que se puso ese nombre para no ser reconocida en internet. Al parecer Ryuk no entendió, solo observaba.

No sabía que era lo peor. Que mi amiga le escribiera mensajes en su perfil o el hecho de que Roberto le respondía con más comentarios románticos. **Me sentí extraña pero no impotente. Tenia la Death Note. No quería matarlo, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. **

Trate de detenerme y comencé a dar vuelvas en círculos en la sala. Intentando pensar ya que no lo lograba. Fui al baño a mojarme la cara. Me vi al espejo pero **no vi nada distinto, solo la rabia correr en forma de lágrimas por mis mejillas.**

Volví a la sala y me senté en un sillón. Ahora si despeje mi mente. En primer lugar, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, no tanto. Roberto no significaba mucho, podía cortarlo y ya. Si. Ese pensamiento se quedo en mi mente un largo rato. Me reí para mí. Luego Ryuk entro a la sala. La verdad no se qué diablos hacia en mi habitación pero bueno. Fui a la cocina, saque una manzana y se la lance. Me recargue en el lavabo mientras lo veía comer. Siempre me dio risa el cómo se las comía. Como si enserio fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. Era como cuando a un niño le das un dulce. Sonreí.

Pensé en lo distinta que era mi vida a las de los demás. Me agrada la idea de ser quien soy, ser hija de mis padres. Pero una pequeña parte de mí siempre quiso ser normal. En la escuela no era mala pero tampoco era la mejor. Quise ser una alumna promedio. Con mis amigos, bueno en realidad me quedaban muy pocos. Y ahora me quede sin novio. Lo único normal que me quedaba se fue. Lo único que realmente me gustaba en mi vida… entonces me di cuenta. **Si ya nada sería normal en mi vida a partir de ese momento, ¿Qué importa si…?**

**Corrí a la sala y saque la libreta del librero. Volví a mi habitación y puse una pluma sobre el papel, y escribí su nombre.** Los siguientes 40 segundos fueron los más largos de mi vida. Llore de coraje al recordar la razón por la que hice eso. Cuando paso el tiempo, me incorpore en la silla, estaba cansada.

Me levante y me dirigí a la regadera, de nuevo. Necesitaba relajarme aunque en realidad no sirvió de nada. Me puse un pants y me recosté en mi cama. Hasta que el cansancio y el agua me vencieron y me quede dormida. Tuve una pesadilla, de nuevo.

Estaba en el techo del mismo edificio de mi sueño pasado. De nuevo, mis padres estaban frente a mí, pero no suplicando sino escribiendo, escribiendo en la Death Note. Se reían como burlándose. Me miraron y luego le dieron la libreta a Ryuk, quien me la dio a mí. La libreta tenía escrita mi nombre. No sé porque pero no comprendí el mensaje. Aun sin entender me asuste y di varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que llegue a la orilla y caí. Esta vez Ryuk no me ayudo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que estaba a punto de mi gran final y cerré los ojos. Justamente, cuando sentí el estruendo me desperté de susto. **Al menos para mí, este fue un sueño sin significado alguno.**

Avance del Próximo Capitulo:

Light: No tiene sentido dudarlo si ya se la verdad

¿?: Esta muerto, lo siento mucho… (Llanto)

Rebeca: a partir de ahora, el mundo entero sabrá quien soy en realidad

Próximo capitulo: Miedo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: MIEDO

Unos días después, Karen, la hermana de Roberto me llamo llorando diciéndome que había muerto y que su funeral seria por la tarde. Intente fingir tristeza pero en realidad soné muy dura. Creo que hasta ofendió a Karen mi tono de voz. Esta llamada ocurrió por la mañana por lo que pude avisarles a mis papás que iba a salir, pero no les dije a donde. Me puse un elegante vestido negro, en realidad muy escotado y sexy y me fui caminando. No me importo lo que pudiera haber ocurrido en el camino. A parte, su casa estaba a dos cuadras de la mía y ahí iba a ser su funeral.

Cuando llegue estaban todos los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos. Estaba ramón, con su cabello grande y esponjado como de jugador de basquetbol al lado de Mimí. Ella era de tez morena y con unos rasgos muy finos y pequeños. También estaba Martha blanca y sencilla, eso la definía. Del otro lado estaban la menuda Kassandra, Walter y Alfredo.

Me di cuenta de que me miraba la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba ahí y mis ex amigos querían acercase a mi pero dudaban. Mejor los ignore y busque a Karen. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien y esta vez no debía ser la excepción. Me dijo que nadie sabe de porque murió, que parecía muy extraño ya que Roberto era muy saludable.

Nos acercamos al ataúd donde sería el ultimo descanso de mi ex novio y lo vi por última vez. Karen no pude contener las lágrimas y lloro sobre mi hombro. Yo solo observaba, se veía tan normal y tranquilo, llevaba puesta una camisa y su chaqueta de cuero preferida junto con un pantalón e vestir. Su rostro se veía tan perfecto como siempre, su forma era de un delineado ovalo sin llegar a redondo y su tez era blanca, simplemente hermoso. Tenía los ojos grises y sus labios deliciosamente carnosos. Pero ambos estaban cerrados, y ya no abrirían. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada, de repente todo se nublo y mire el techo, luego ya no vi nada.

Desperté, no se por cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada. Salí de la habitación y no parecía haber nadie. Luego baje las escaleras y estaban la mamá y la hermana de Roberto. Su mamá se me acerco y me abrazo preocupada, a ese abrazo yo no respondí, me sentía distinta, algo había cambiado en mi últimamente. Luego empezó a llorar diciéndome que todo estaría bien, yo no aguante más así que Salí corriendo, me escondí detrás del árbol y estaba en su jardín y me senté recargada en el tronco. Doble mis rodillas y las pegue contra mi pecho. Cruce los brazos y los puse sobre mis rodillas y sobre mis brazos, mi cabeza. Parecía que iba a llorar pero en realidad, lo que no soportaba eran las ganas de reír. Pobre señora, pensando que "irá bien". Ni siquiera yo reconocí mi risa, solo pensaba en la mentira que esa vieja había dicho. A **partir de ese momento le declare la guerra al mundo y **_**no todo "irá bien"**_**; sino que yo me encargare de que suceda todo lo contrario.**

Me dirigí a mi casa y todo seguía igual, no me había desmayado tanto tiempo, a lo mucho unas dos horas. Ni siquiera había llegado mi mamá. Perfecto.

Me dirigí directamente a la sala y del mismo librero saque la Death note, sabía que lo que haría no serviría de mucho pero quería comenzar con algo pequeño. Comencé a escribir.** Tardé menos de 2 minutos en escribir los nombres de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, de los padres de Roberto, y de su hermana.**

Esta vez no necesite un baño, bueno si pero no para relajarme ni nada, sino porque me veía muy sucia, llena de lodo y tierra. Cuando termine de vestirme de nuevo, esta vez con mi pijama me fui a la cocina y me serví un cereal con leche y comencé a comérmelo. Me sentía realmente tranquila, no sentí remordimiento alguno hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Si mis padres se enteraban de la muerte de Roberto y de su familia, podían ver sus nombres en la libreta. Sabrían que fui yo. Escupí el cereal.

-¡Tonta! – fue lo único que pude gritar antes de regresar al librero y volver a sacar la libreta. Luego llego Ryuk.

-ah, en hora buena

-¿Qué pasa Reby?

-Ryuk, tengo que esconder esto, -dije señalando los nombres en la libreta -mis padres no deben verlo pero, si lo borro, ellos… volverán ¿cierto?

-Resucitaran, no será extraño ya que los acabas de escribir, sentirán que solo fue un desmayo o un sueño.

-No Ryuk, yo no quiero que eso suceda

-Entonces arranca la hoja, las hojas de la libreta siguen teniendo efecto aunque no estén en ella, estén rotas o incluso si solo son fragmentos de ella. –yo me quede muy sorprendida, como con este rostro: O.O

-Ah, eso lo resuelve… y es muy buena información. ¡Gracias Ryuk!

-Bah… no lo agradezcas, de algo sirvo de vez en cuando, aunque yo solo este aquí para observar.

-No digas eso Ryuk, yo te quiero mucho jaja –dije esto para disimular que en ese mismo instante estaba arrancando hojas de la libreta, no solo en la que escribí a la familia de Roberto sino que también tome mas. Al menos unas 10, "mi letra es pequeña", pensé.

Luego deje las hojas escondidas en una caja que tengo en mi habitación, dentro de un baúl de mis viejos juguetes de cuando era pequeña, que estaba bajo mi cama. Y volví a la cocina y seguí comiendo mi cereal.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi mamá llego. Fue extraño, ya que mi padre la acompañaba. Es raro que mi padre este en casa dos días seguidos, en verdad lo veía muy poco.

Estaban platicando y cuando cerraron la puerta me vieron, la cocina estaba detrás de la puerta si estaba abierta. Se vieron entre ellos y luego me saludaron y se sentaron frente mío. Yo me inquiete un poco. No era normal el rostro en ellos.

-Hija, ¿has visto televisión hoy? –mi papá sonó muy inseguro de lo que tenía que decir.

-Mmm… no papá, Salí con mis amigos por la tarde y luego volví, tome un baño y… ¡ahora estoy aquí! Jaja –intentaba sonar tranquila y normal, pero no sabía que responder a nada de lo que pudieran responderme.

-¿A qué hora volviste a casa?

-A las 6 llegue a casa ¿Por qué? –tenía que calcular muy bien el horario. A las 6 exactas fue cuando escribí su nombre. Esta vez mi mamá hablo.

-Hoy ha ocurrido algo Reb… yo, no sé cómo decirlo –mi sabio padre la interrumpió

-Estaban todos en casa de tu amiga Martha… -ahora fui yo. Las evasivas son de familia.

-Ah sí, me comentaron que irían pero yo no quise ir, estaba muy cansada.

-¿Ah sí? Bien pues, en esa casa, hoy… tus amigos murieron –les juro que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Nunca he sido buena actriz, en realidad nunca he sido buena en nada. Aun así tenía mi orgullo. Decidí tomar una pequeña negativa.

-Jaja, papá ¿Cómo dices eso?, ellos están bien, seguramente están haciendo una de sus bromas, ya sabes cómo son… -Y ahora mi madre, esto de las interrupciones me estaba empezando a molestar.

-No Rebeca, ¿No lo entiendes? Todos están muertos, tienes que aceptarlo. Esta en televisión, estuvo todo el día en las noticias. Junto con tu tonto novio que… -ella misma se detuvo, pero esta vez sí supe que hacer.

-¿Qué mamá? ¿Qué mi novio qué? ¿Qué está muerto? Lo sé –sonaba muy furiosa, prácticamente estaba gritando. –Me llamaron unos amigos de la secundaria para decírmelo –esto último lo dije ya llorando. Las lágrimas brotaron y mi madre quiso consolarme.

-Ale tranquila, no quise… -Lo que yo no quise fue seguir oyéndola y seguir fingiendo así que me levante de mi silla y corrí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un muy fuerte portazo. Me acosté en mi cama fingiendo llanto y prendí el radio con mi CD favorito, el cual me arrullo hasta que me quede dormida. Y **mientras soñaba, me imaginaba que haría mañana o más bien; quien sería mi victima mañana. **

**Avance del Próximo Capitulo**

**Light: No puede ser! Todos han muerto**

**Misa: (llorando) Pensé que tú te habías llevado la libreta contigo**

**Light: desde ahora fingiremos que nada ha pasado, que no sabemos nada **

**Próximo Capitulo: Verdad **


End file.
